In recent years, vehicles have been outfitted with cameras to provide an external view. Many vehicles include single camera back-up cameras for parking assistance. In addition, the inclusion of cameras for vehicles has increased. Often these cameras are used for driver assistance and to improve vehicle safety. While cameras are known to provide views for parking assistance, use of these devices is often limited. In addition, many vehicles disable operation of cameras to prevent driver distraction while a vehicle is in motion. There exists a need to utilize vehicle cameras to provide additional functions. There also exists a need to augment image data for presentation in the vehicle.